


THE SKY BURNS FOR YOU

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A BUNCH OF KLAROLINE DRABBLES AND ONE SHOTS. THEY ARE ORIGINALLY FROM MY WATTAPD ACCOUNT. HUMAN TO SUPERNATURAL, THE WHOLE PACKAGE IS HERE. PLEASE COMMENT PROMTS YOU WANT TO SEE.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, DAVINA/KOL - Relationship, Damon/Elena, ENZO/BONNIE, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 25





	1. IT'S MY FAULT-1

Dr. Klaus Mikealson was exhausted. He had been on a shift from 12 in the afternoon, right now he just wanted to go home, lie in his bed and think about all the mistakes he made on his journey to become a doctor. He broke up with his girlfriend, his love, a few months after he shifted to London because they could not handle distance and despite the fact that they still loved each other they decided to let go of one other because they did not want to hate each other because of things they did not meant. He was currently on his way to check on a patient who was in the general ward. He comes near to the bed and the patient gets up and Klaus says, "Hi Josh, is there someone I can call for you? Family, friends, girlfriend?" He says while starting to examine Josh's broken leg.

Josh looks at the incredibly hot doctor and says, "Umm, no family, broke up with boyfriend last month, you can call one of my friends." Josh says while writing down the phone no. and passing it to him. Klaus looks at him, smiles and continues the examination. Josh continues trying to make conversation with the hot doctor, "So what are you doing here so late. No girlfriends or dare I hope boyfriend?" Josh says in a teasing voice. Klaus laughs and writes something down and says, "Oh no, I am sorry, I am straight. And no girlfriend." Josh looks shocked and says, "Wow, ok man I am going to be honest, You are hot so don't tell me you don't have a girl." Klaus looks at the medicine cart, takes out a few medicines and gives them to Josh and says, "Umm had one, broke up because of long distance." He says going deep into the memory of his girlfriend when he is brought back by Josh's words, "Yeah, long distance sucks."  
Klaus barely has the time to reply when a noise comes through the speakers, "Code red, all units report. Emergency ward." Klaus picks up his stethoscope and starts running since he was the closest to the emergency ward. He reaches the corridor when he sees his sister and his best friend running through the doors with a blonde in his arms. He takes one look at the blood stained blonde hair and he immediately recognizes her bloody face. His face falls and he runs to take her in his arms. He panics and calls for a stretcher while Elijah comes running into the corridor.

Elijah sees the familiar face and says, "Caroline, oh shit." He looks at his brother who is looking like a broken glass and when Klaus looks up he is surprised to see his brother in tears. He had never seen his brother cry. Klaus plucks her now bloodied hair out of her face and looks at Elijah and says, "Elijah I can't" Elijah interrupts his brother and says, "I know Niklaus, I'll do it. Everything will be okay." and with those words Elijah takes Caroline into the operation theater. Klaus falls into his sister's arms and sits down on one of the chairs barely keeping up. Rebekah holds her brother while he cries and looks at her boyfriend who is pacing the corridor. Klaus looks at Stefan and says, "What is she doing here?"


	2. IT'S MY FAULT-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST DRABBLE

Klaus looked at Stefan with tears in his eyes and said, "What is she doing here?" Stefan rubs his temple, shares a look with Rebekah and says, "She was devastated after you both break up. Obviously you were too. I went home to visit her and she cried in my arms. She loved you too much to let go of you. So she decieded that she was not ready to let go of you. She came with me back and met Rebekah. We wanted to surprise you so she went out to get some brownie supplies as she knew this was your favorite. An hour later I get a call from her phone, some random dude that some idiot has run his car over her, and I was the last person she called so he called me. It was a hit and run, so we rushed over there. The ambulance was taking too long, she was loosing blood so we brought her by ourselves. " Stefan sighs while finishing his story.  
Klaus looks at Stefan in shock and then is hugged by Rebekah which makes him cry all over again. He looks at his sister and says, "It's my fault." Rebekah moves her head but Klaus continues, "No bekah. She came here to meet me, we broke up because I wanted to live my dreams. Not caring about the love of my life, and now she is there inside battling for her life and I can't do anything." Rebekah shakes her head and says, "No, Nik. She came here on her own choice, she wants you to live your dreams. She loves you and she is fighting for you. No, it is not your fault." Klaus stays quite, hoping that she is okay.   
An hour later, Elijah comes out of the O.T and Klaus gets up immediately. Elijah takes in his brother's situation and says in a calming voice, "Niklaus, we-" Klaus shouts suddenly, "Bloody hell Elijah, tell me that she is alive." Elijah sighs and says, "She is alive Niklaus. She survived the surgery. I will have her moved to the a room. Let her settle and then you can go and meet her. She fought bravely Niklaus, we almost lost her. But she is fine now." Klaus takes a breath of relief and sits down. Half an hour later a nurse comes saying that they can meet her now. Stefan and Rebekah let Klaus go to her.  
Klaus enters the room and shivers run down his spine. He sees his beautiful love, bruised and surrounded my machines. He sits down on the chair and takes her hand in his. He presses a kiss to her knuckles and says, "I am sorry my love, I will never let you go now, I will move back to Mystic Falls for you. Just come back to me, please I need you." And he continues talking to her unconscious state. He falls asleep while talking to her. 

Caroline wakes up and sees a white walls and machines around her. She is confused at first but then recalls the last things she remembers. She was hit by a car. She is in a hospital. She feels someone sleeping beside her so she looks and sees Klaus. She smiles and decides to not to wake him up. After a few minutes of starring, Elijah enters the room and sees Caroline awake and Niklaus sleeping.

He looks at Caroline, about to wake Niklaus up when she pulls her finger up to her mouth, motioning him to not wake him up. Elijah comes over to her right side and starts checking her pulse and vitals, asking basic questions and running a few tests. Suddenly Klaus wakes up in an alarming position and sees Elijah looking at him with a smile on his face. 

He looks at Caroline and cups her face between his palms, "Caroline, are you okay?" Caroline smiles and nods. Klaus looks at Elijah and says, "Why did you not wake me up? What are the test reports? Is everything okay? " Elijah and Caroline chuckle and Elijah says, "You needed rest Niklaus, you have been on a continuous shift from 12 in the afternoon. You have not slept once in the last 24 hours, as for Caroline, everything is looking fine. We might keep her here overnight and then you can take her home, since you already are a doctor and you might take a few days off to take care of her. " Klaus nods and takes the clipboard from Elijah and checks the reports. Elijah leaves the room.

Before Klaus has the chance to say something Stefan and Rebekah come barging into the room. Caroline tries to get up, Klaus sees that and helps her get up and sits beside her on the bed, not wanting to hurt her body. Stefan hugs Caroline and says, "Gave us quite the scare huh Care?" Caroline chuckles and they spend an hour talking. 

Soon Caroline starts getting tired so Stefan and Rebekah leave while she snuggles into Klaus's chest. "I'm sorry my love, for how things went down between us." Klaus says in a low voice. Caroline looks up and says, "I'm sorry too. But now I can't stay apart from you, I need you with me. I also wanted to tell you that I got a job here. Event Managing, the company that I wanted." Klaus smiles and says, "Really, I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Now we will never be apart. These months apart have been absolute torture." and Caroline nods. Klaus looks down and says, "As to that matter, will you be my girlfriend again?" Caroline gives a big smile and says, "Of coarse." And with that Klaus's lips come down on hers and they share a long passionate kiss. After the breaking the kiss Caroline says, "My baby is back." and falls asleep on Klaus's chest. Klaus smiles, her calling him baby felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, I HAD REAL FUN WRITING IT. I MYSELF LOVE HUMAN KLAROLINE. COMMENT ANY MORE PROMTS YOU WANT TO SEE.


	3. YOU'RE MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMT: HUMAN, KLAUS HAS BROKEN UP WITH CAROLINE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT SHE CHEATED ON HIM. HE STARTS DATING CAMILLE AS REBOUND. ALSO MIKEAL AND KLAUS HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP, REBEKAH AND CAROLINE ARE BEST FRIENDS. HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE....

Caroline walks into the Mikealson Mansion in attitude, wearing a black leather dress and her jacket in her arms, ready to kill any woman who tried to move in on her man. She could not believe his guts, he accused her of cheating, broke up with her and has already started dating! She enters the living room, her hips swaying a little extra, smoky make up and his favorite dress, she planned on torturing him tonight. When Rebekah told her about his new girlfriend, she was angry but then decieded to kill him with kindness. She came a little early to help Esther who absolutely adored him. She even went along with Mikael which was rare for most of the siblings girlfriends and boyfriend. She sees Esther near the table and greets her, "Hello Esther, how are you doing? How can I help?" Esther smiles at Caroline and says, "Caroline come in dear. I am good, please help me in setting the table while I get the dinner." Caroline nods and starts helping in setting the table. Esther liked Caroline because of many reasons, she made Klaus a much better person, he was happier around her and she went along with all her children. She was best friends with Kol and Rebekah, Elijah considered her as a very good friend and Henrik looked up to her. Finn liked her and he used to engage in conversations with Caroline which was a rarity since he did not speak much. Esther looks at Caroline and says, "Caroline, dear I heard about you and Niklaus." And at that she stiffens.

Esther continues, "Ummm, I had no idea something like this was going to happen, you both seemed so happy. And now he has a new girlfriend, I am sorry from his side, he has lost his mind." Caroline looks at Esther and says, "You don't need to apologize from his side Esther, he made his choice. Even I thought that we were happy but then he suddenly dropped that bomb on me so I don't know what to do." Esther does not push the topic forward as Caroline was clearly uncomfortable. A few minutes later, Rebekah and Kol come down the stairs and hug Caroline. Kol gives her a peck on the cheek and goes into the kitchen to find the source of such good smell. Rebekah breaks the hug and says, "Dang girl, you look hot. Are you trying to kill my brother?" Caroline chuckles and says, "No, not intentionally. So tell me about this snoopy." She says referring to his new girlfriend. Rebekah rolls her eyes and says, "Oh god she is a total look alike of you. I mean same hair, first two letters are the same. What a bitch!" Caroline continued listening to Rebekah rant about the infamous Camille when Elijah comes down and says, "Bekah don't gossip." While giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek. Rebekah pouts and says, "I am not gossiping. I am helping Caroline get back together with our idiot of a brother."

Elijah looks at Caroline and says, "Yes Caroline, I will have to agree to my sister on that. My brother is a complete nut job to ever accuse you of cheating." Caroline smiles and suddenly the front door open and Klaus and his new girlfriend come waltzing into the living room, hand in hand. Caroline literally gags at the sight of Camille but controls her emotions. Klaus looks around the room, sees Caroline and freezes. He did not expect her to be here tonight, though he should have assumed seeing that everyone in his family adores her and she spends almost every day with them. He looks at her up and down and falls apart. She is wearing his favorite dress and he is pretty sure it is to tease him. He snaps out of his thoughts and introduces Camille to Elijah and his mother. Camille looks at Klaus and says, "Can I get you a drink honey?" and at that Caroline snorts.

He hates being called honey. He always preferred Caroline calling him baby. He says no to Camille, who walks to the bar to get herself a drink, while Klaus walks up to Caroline and says, "What are you doing here Caroline?" In a low voice. Caroline looks at him and says, "First of all, you have no right on where I go or not, not anymore. And second, Mikael invited me. He and everyone else insisted I come and not the same can be said about other people. " She says glancing at Camille. Klaus snaps back, "What do you want me to do huh? You cheated on me, I have moved on!" He said raising his voice a little. Caroline looks at him angrily and says, "I never cheated on you! I kissed Enzo on the cheek and hugged him because he finally asked Bonnie to be his girlfriend. You still don't believe me go check their Instagram's, or call them." Klaus looks shocked at the news but does not reply. Caroline turns around and starts walking to the table and sits down along with Kol and Rebekah to her sides. Soon, Henrik, Mikael and Finn and his wife Sage come walking down. Henrik looks at Caroline and says, "Why have you not been home from the last 2 weeks Care? I did not even see you and Nik together." Caroline smiles at Henrik an says, "Henry, your brother and I broke up." And then at that Mikael, Finn, Sage and Henrik all go into shock. Mikael was upset because he knew how happy Caroline made Klaus and was completely shocked as no one saw this coming. Mikael exclaims, "You both broke up! Why the hell?" Klaus looks uncomfortable and says, "Dad can we not do this right now. Also it was because of personal reasons between us." Mikael looks at Klaus and says, "It is my job to know why the heck did you break up with sweet Caroline." Klaus doesn't say anything but then Esther interrupts, in attempts to ease the tension, "Okay, let's have dinner, Caroline made lasagna!" And everyone's mind is diverted to the lasagna. Everyone loves her lasagna so it is the first meal to be served. Camille obviously declines it and Caroline rolls her eyes at her pathetic attempts to show attitude. In between the dinner Sage starts a conversation, "So Niklaus, who is this friend of yours, you didn't introduce us to her." Klaus smiles at his sister in law and was about to say something when Camille exclaims, "Wait what! Your name is Niklaus?" Caroline and the Mikealson's look shocked and then Rebekah says, "Seriously! You don't even know his full name?" Camille looks ashamed and Klaus looks at her shocked.

He had told her his full name but he didn't expect her to be so full of herself that she didn't even remember his full name. Caroline laughs and says, "Wow, this is hilarious. I'm sorry Klaus, but does she even know your surname." Camille gets up and screams at Caroline, "Don't talk like you know everything about him. You cheated on him for gods sake." Caroline snaps back and says, "I did not. Ask him, he was under the same impression till half an hour ago. And yes I do know everything about him." Camille shouts on the top of her voice and says, "Oh we'll see. We are doing a quiz, right now. Any of you write the questions, Klaus will write the answers and then we'll see." Caroline smirks and says, "Oh bring it on." And the whole Mikealson family breaks into applause and hoots in excitement. Kol starts writing the questions and Klaus is still under the impression that this is a bad idea. In the mean while he checks Enzo's Instagram and it is conformed that the night he thought she spent with Enzo, he was with Bonnie in Whitmore. He is immediately ashamed of himself for accusing on her but also a little but curious as to who will win the quiz, even though he knows deep down that it will be Caroline. HALF HOUR LATER. It was time for the quiz, the questions and answers have been written and both the competitors are ready and a little tipsy from the drinks. They are both standing in front of each other and Rebekah is standing in the middle in the form of the referee. Henrik was sent to bed as nobody wanted him to witness a catfight incase thing got more tense. Klaus was sitting on one of the chairs, sharing a drink with Mikael, trying not to pay attention to the game in front of him. Mikael was curiously looking at Caroline and Camille.

Suddenly Rebekah shouts, "Okay everyone. Let's begin WHO KNOWS KLAUS BETTER! On the right side we have Camille and on the left side we have Caroline. The one who pushes the buzzer first gets to answer first. If the answer is wrong, the questions gets passed on the next player. They are 10 questions. One point per question." Both the competitors nod at the instructions and hold the buzzer tight in their hands.

REBEKAH- R, CAROLINE- CARE, CAMILLE- CAMI

R- So the first question, very basic, when is Nik's birthday

Caroline pushes the buzzer first and says "12th July 1999."

R- Correct. One point for Caroline. Okay next question, what does Nik want to be when he was 15?

Cami pushes the buzzer and says, "A lawyer." and smirks.

R- Sorry, that's wrong. Caroline?

Care- A painter.

R- Correct, okay what is his favorite color?

Cami- Blue.

R- Correct, Okay, this is a weird one, but everyone who knows him knows how important this is to him, How many painting does Klaus have of horses?

Care- 102.

Camille looks at Klaus with a raised eyebrow and thought, 'Why are these damn horses so important to him?'

R- Correct. So next question, what is Klaus's least favorite pet name?

Care- Honey. And Caroline starts smirking at Cami, referring to when she called him honey earlier.

R- That's correct. Okay, This one is easy, he talks about it all the time. Which is his favorite city?

Cami - London

She assumed London because he is British.

She didn't really care about his favorite city

. R- Sorry that wrong, he actually hates that city.

Care- New Orleans.

R- Correct, next, what's his favorite animal?

Care- A wolf!

Cami looks at Klaus and gives him a crooked eye look, Seriously? He likes wolves?

R- That's right. You are a little behind Camille. So next, what are his words on Iced tea? Seriously Kol?

Cami- He loves iced tea.

R- I asked words, and no that is wrong.

Care- He says and I quote, "It is a disgusting, cheap, sugary cold substitute of tea."

And everyone laughs at the accent Caroline just mimicked

R- And that is correct, even the accent. So only 2 questions are left and Caroline in the lead. Next question, Nik has a special talent, what is it?

Cami- Painting?

R- Ummm no. Care?

Care- Photographic memory.

R- That is absolutely right. So this last question is a very special one who answers this one right will get 7 points and it took a long time for Klaus to write the answer, and we have kept the answer in a separate envelope and there is no buzzer this round. You guys can decide who will reply first.

Klaus gets up from his seat to listen to the answer of this particular question.

Caroline lets Camille give the answer first.

R- Okay so here is the question. What does Klaus fear the most?

Cami- Spiders! I win, I win!

R- No, that is not the right answer. I for a fact know that he likes spiders. He had a spider as a pet. Caroline?

Caroline looks at Klaus who has completely risen from his chair and is looking at her with an emotional look in his eyes. She sighs and says, "He is afraid of being alone." while still looking at Klaus and continues saying, "And I have told him many times that he not alone, he will always have his family, he has me. I told him I will always love him and I well intend to keep that promise." The whole house is quite, appreciating Caroline's words while Camille is fuming with anger. "Are you serious? Fear of being alone? That is not even a real fear. Just something she made up to get back together with him. She is a total bitch and" Camille did not get to finish her sentence as Klaus came forward and captured Caroline's lips in a kiss.

Camille stood there open mouthed in shock, while Caroline was having the time of her life. Caroline was completely taken aback by Klaus's sudden gesture. She immediately engaged in the kiss, her arms going around his neck. Klaus continues kissing her while the rest of the family hoots and shouts in excitement. He breaks the kiss, looks at Camille and says," We're over." And then looks at Caroline and says, "I'm sorry my love. Forever accusing you of cheating." Caroline smiles and says, " It's okay babe. I will forgive you if you ask me out again." Klaus chuckles and says," Of course. Caroline Forbes will you be my girl again?" Caroline smiles and says, "Yeah I will." And Klaus kisses her again while Camille storms out of the house..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .OK THIS WAS A HUGE CHAPTER AND I HAD LOTS OF FUN WRITING IT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO. PLEASE COMMENT ANY PROMTS YOU WANT TO SEE


	4. JEALOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMT: HUMAN AU. CAROLINE AND KLAUS ARE CO-ACTORS. THEY HAVE BEEN DATING FROM THE LAST 2 YEARS. THEY HAVE BEEN BESTFRIENDS FROM LONG BEFORE THEY BECAME ACTORS. THEY HAD A HUGE FIGHT AND BROKE UP. THEY ARE ATTENDING A PARTY WHERE A FELLOW MODEL IS FLIRTING WITH KLAUS WHILE A SINGER IS FLIRTING WITH CAROLINE. HOW WILL THEY TAKE IT? JEALOUSY AND FLUFF LATER ON.

Caroline was wearing a mini black dress. After her big break up with Klaus last week, she spent the week crying in her apartment but then decided to face her fears and go to her movie premiere with Klaus. She knew he would be there but she held her head up high and got her shit together. She knew that they fought over a very stupid reason, and that she still loved him, she would always love him, there will be no doubt about that. But she would not be the one to apologize, he was at fault too. She just wanted him to take some time out for her, just come home a little early from shoot and spend some time with her. 

Klaus closed the button of his suit. He looks in the mirror and starts on his tie. Caroline would always tie his tie, it was a daily habit. She loved doing that. She adored him in suits. He was not happy the way things had fallen out between them. He knew that it was a bloody stupid fight. She asked him to take out more time for them and he knew he was working too hard but he wanted to finish his shooting so that he can take a break later on. He broke up with her and the last memory she has of her is her red eyes from crying. He was not in his right mind when he broke up with her, he wanted to rectify his mistake that very minute but seeing her red eyes no words came out of his mouth. Working on that movie together had caused a lot of stress between both of them. He finished his tie and started walking out to his car to go to the event.

THE MOVIE PREMIERE 

Today is the premiere of Our Heart Is Bruised, starring the dream couple of Hollywood, Klaus Mikealson and Caroline Forbes. The couple despite dating from a long time have never done a movie together till now. The love and chemistry of the famous couple is easily shown in the trailer of the romantic action film. Klaus and Caroline have been dating from the last 2 years but have a very deep emotional connect from being best friends from high school. All of the Hollywood is ready for Our Heart Is Bruised and many say that this film is Oscar bait. I guess we will have to wait and see. 

\- Hayley Marshal ,

THE HOLLYWOOD GAZETE 

Caroline was just doing a finishing touch to her makeup when her car stooped in between the way of the premiere. She sees her agent Katherine outside and comes out of the car and sees Klaus's car stooping behind them. Caroline starts to protest, "Kat" when Katherine snaps, "No Care, I don't know what shit is going on between you both but you will have to pretend that you are dating for tonight. If you guys go separately then the movie will go into a huge loss." Caroline looks down and nods while Klaus exits his car along with Elijah. Katherine kisses her husband on the cheek and by the looks of it Elijah and given his piece of mind to Klaus too. Caroline walks to Klaus's car where the driver greets her and opens the door for both of them. Caroline sits down and Klaus follows soon after. They ride in awkward silence when Klaus says, "Caroline sweetheart I-" Caroline snaps back at him and says, "Don't call me that and we are not talking right now. Let's just get through tonight." Klaus doesn't say anything till the time they reach the front gates. Soon Caroline's phone rings and Katherine asks her to put it on speaker, " Listen both of you, since you both are so touchy in public, I want you to do the same tonight. I am not asking to kiss or anything but do those small things you do, Care kiss him on the cheek, Klaus be all gentleman for all I care. No one should even suspect that you both have broken up." And she cuts the call. Caroline groans and gets ready for the red carpet. The car reaches the swarm of reporters and Klaus gets out first. He opens the door to Caroline's side and takes her hand. Caroline smiles and walks down the carpet along with Klaus with his hand on her waist. They reach the photo area and start posing for pictures. Caroline kisses Klaus on the cheek and smiles for the pictures. After the interviews the couple proceeds towards the theater. 

AFTER THE MOVIE

The crowd has moved to the after party where everyone is congratulating Klaus and Caroline on the great movie. Klaus is standing near the bar talking to Aurora, a Victoria secret model, who is shamelessly flirting with Klaus. She kept her hand on his chest while laughing a little too much. Klaus is slightly uncomfortable but does not say anything. His eyes are at the most beautiful woman in the whole room who is talking to the singer Enzo. His insides are burning with jealousy and he wants to lunge forward and rip Enzo's arms from around her. He is looking at her when her eye meets his and he can the her pain in her eyes. He sees her looking at Aurora's hand and sees her face tense. She looks away and continues chatting with Enzo in her charming manner. Klaus has had enough. He excuses himself from Aurora, grabs Caroline's favorite drink, and starts walking towards Caroline and Enzo. As he nears them he hears Enzo saying, "Would you fancy some shrimps gorgeous? I heard they are to die for." Caroline was about to reply when a deep voice comes from behind, "Oh no mate, she is allergic to sea food. She hates shrimps particularly." Caroline looks back with anger in her eyes but Klaus pretends to have not seen that. Enzo smiles uncomfortably and says, "Sorry gorgeous. Anyway nice movie man," now looking at Caroline he says, "What the matter? You have not even touched a sip of your drink." Klaus lunges forward, grabs the drink, takes a small sip and says, "Oh yeah, she hates vodka too. She is a whiskey type of girl. Here love I got your fav." Caroline has had enough.

She asks Enzo to excuse them and takes Klaus by the hand to one of the green rooms. She turs around and says, "What is the matter with you. You have no right to be jealous. You were also having your fun with the model who wore literally nothing." Klaus smirks at her jealousy and says, "Now love, I can see you are jealous too. And as for the other thing, I have all the right, You are the woman I love, he can't just flirt with you." Caroline's feet fluttered at his word and she shouts, "No you can't just talk to me like that. You were the one who broke up with me. You were the one who chose your career over me." Klaus holds her by the shoulders and says in a calm voice, "No sweetheart. I never chose my career over you. I love you more that life itself, I acted like a bloody idiot in the heat of the movement. I wanted to tell you that I was taking a break the next month, when you and I would go on a holiday, have fun just you and me." Caroline's eyes start filling with tears and she says, "Why did you not tell me that before breaking up huh?" Klaus smiles and says, "Cause I am a stupid, stupid man." Caroline chuckles and keeps her hand on his chest, and Klaus pushes her towards the wall trapping her in-between. Klaus moves forward and takes her lips between her in a passionate kiss. Caroline immediately responds, taking her hands around his neck, while his hands went to her butt, squeezing them lightly. Klaus breaks the kiss and says, "You have no idea how long have I been waiting to do this." Caroline gives him a peck on the lips and says, "No, not here. We have a week long of makeup sex and also a party to attend so wait till we get home and you see what's inside. I might even allow you to rip them." Klaus eyes darken with lust when Caroline starts walking back while swaying her hips enticingly. Klaus licks his lips and follows soon after. He would soon make her come on all these promises later on, he definitely would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. OKKKK HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT SO PLEASE GIVE YOUR VIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT AND PROMTS YOU WANT TO SEE.


	5. ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: KLAROLINE MARRIED. CAROLINE AS AN ORIGINAL. SHE WAS A VAMP-WITCH HYBRID AND LOOKED IN THE COFFIN WHICH WAS SEALED BY KLAUS. REBEKAH IS NOT DAGGERED IN THIS ONE. STEFAN AND GANG WAKE HER UP HOPING SHE WOULD HELP THEM KILL KLAUS. UNFORTUNATELY WRONG.

Klaus was waking towards his moving truck to wake his family, specially his wife. He knew she would be pissed but he also knew that she loved him too much to leave. He was ready for fight and many horrible headaches from his wife. His wife, the sweet Caroline, who could kill him if she wanted to and he would not even protest if her touch was the last thing he felt. He was engrossed in his thoughts when his phone starts ringing, he sees Stefan's name and says, "Aww miss me already?"

Stefan's voice comes, "Well I was missing your family so I decided to pay them a visit." Klaus starts getting angry and says, "What did you do?" in a low growl. Stefan chuckles and says, "Hmm, I undaggered the rest of them so you should expect a visit soon but I wonder what's in this sealed one. Bonnie says she can open it. Says it was sealed by a Bennet witch." Klaus screams, "No." Stefan says, "Who is in it anyways?" Klaus laughs and says, "Go ahead, open it. When she comes out, she will kill the first person she sees. She is too angry." Stefan gets a little nervous and cuts the phone. He wonders who Klaus meant by she. He asks Bonnie and her mom to open the coffin. They start working on the spell. 

THE MIKAELSON MANSION

Klaus enters the mansion and starts breaking things. He wants to be in his wife's arms, he wants to feel her touch, and now she is with the irresponsible scooby gang. Rebekah comes a few seconds later and says, "Nik, Nik! What's the matter? Where is everyone, you went to undagger them?" Klaus looks at Rebekah and says, "That bloody idiot Stefan took them. He undaggered the rest but kept her. I want her back, I want her back now." Rebekah is shocked but then says, "He's got Care? Oh god she will kill him, the minute she wakes up." Klaus nods and says, "That is not what I am worried about. She has only one weakness, when she is asleep, she can be killed. I don't want her in the hands of the former ripper." Rebekah is about to say something when the front door opens and Kol, Finn and Elijah come walking in. Kol hugs his sister and Finn does the same. They stare at Klaus till he breaks and says, "Go ahead, scream at me for daggering you. I am already getting tortured inside." Finn comes ahead and hugs Klaus, and Kol does the same. Finn says, "Not your fault brother. I asked you to dagger me." And Kol agrees. Klaus wipes his tears when Rebekah says, "This idiot Mystic Falls gang has Care, and she is vulnerable while asleep. Though they plan to wake her up, thinking that she will help kill Klaus, we still don't trust her in their hands." Everyone looks shocked and angry. Caroline was a favorite of each one of the siblings. She was loved by the entire Mikaelson family. They all start figuring out ways to get her back. 

THE DEAD WITCHES HOUSE

Bonnie and her mom are on the last part of the spell while the rest are standing looking at them. Suddenly a snap is heard and the coffin opens. Stefan comes forward and sees a young blonde woman with a very beautiful face and a dagger in her heart. He hears Damon says, "Wow, god damn it. After she kills Klaus can I have a chance with her, she is gorgeous." Stefan mutters a shut up but secretly agrees with his brother. Bonnie comes ahead and takes the dagger out of the blonde's heart. A few seconds later, her eyes open up and she gets up. She says with anger in her voice, "Where am I? And where is Niklaus?" She looks around sees Elena and gets angry, she has a particular hate towards petrova doppelgangers. She sees Bonnie and says, "A bennet witch, a petrova doppelganger and 2 vampires, how convenient. Who do I have to kill first?" Bonnie looks shocked and says, "How do you know I am a bennet witch? And who are you?" Caroline laughs and says, "Oh, I am sorry, I did not give my introductions. My name is Caroline Mikealson, I am a half original vampire, half witch." Everyone looks shocked and Bonnie says, "Mikealson? Another one of Klaus's sibling? I thought he had only one sister. And you can't be a witch hybrid, the nature won't allow." Caroline smiles and says, "You can call me a sibling for now. And honey I can, there can be a werewolf hybrid right? And I can feel the curse broken, I can feel my powers again." Everyone keeps staring at her like she is a ghost. She gets out of the coffin and says, "Now where can I find a good cloth store and Niklaus." while smiling. 

THE MIKAELSON MANSION

Klaus and the rest of the sibling were figuring out a way to get Caroline back. They were just about to head out when the front door opens and a whoosh is heard. They all head to the main door and see on of the Hybrids dead on the floor. They all get in fighting positions and Klaus sees a hint of blonde hair. He looks up and sees his beautiful wife in a while crop top and jeans .He freezes along everyone else. Rebekah is the first one to react, as she goes and hugs Caroline. Finn, Elijah and Kol follow after, exchanging I miss you and other emotions. They all move aside as Caroline now looked at Klaus who was still in shocked. She moves ahead while the family disperses, she takes him by his neck and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Klaus is shocked but he kisses her back. She breaks the kiss, her hands still around his neck and says, "What have you gotten into now baby?" Klaus chuckles and puts his hand on her hips and says, "I have never loved that nickname more. Its like you practically invented it." Caroline smiles and hugs him. He picks her up and her legs go around his thighs. She says, "We need to talk love." Klaus kisses her and says, "Later sweetheart. Later."


	6. ALWAYS FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION OF LAST DRABBLE

Caroline was caressing Klaus's bare chest and Klaus was tracing Caroline's hand, occasionally kissing it once in a while. Caroline looks up and says, "You unlocked the curse." Klaus looks at her, smiles and says, "That I did my love. I was just coming to check up on you, as you were supposed to wake up after 4 months of my curse breaking but that idiot got to you first." Caroline nods and says, "Show me baby." Klaus understands and let's his hybrid side come out, showing his golden eyes and fangs. Caroline traces his black veins and says, "Beautiful." Klaus looks at her with love in his eyes and kisses her deeply. Caroline breaks the kiss and says, "Though I am happy to be reunited with you again, I want to talk about something." Caroline sits up, wrapping the sheet around her and Klaus follows her movement. Caroline climbs Klaus's lap and says, "The stupid people who kidnapped me, who are they Niklaus? And why is the petrova doppelganger still alive?" Klaus caress her waist and says, "My mother hated me, so to make hybrids I need the blood of the doppelganger. I did break my curse, but the Salvatore brothers figured out a way to bring her back. They are usually a pain in the arse but they did one good thing by keeping her alive. She is important to me." Caroline's smile goes into a frown from jealousy. Klaus reads through her and chuckles," Don't fret darling, Her blood is important, you are the most valuable thing to me in the whole world. These thousand years without you have been horrible torture." Caroline nods and says, "You have no idea baby. But I don't like sharing your attention to anything other than me." 

Klaus smiles and says, "Of coarse you don't sweetheart." Caroline cups Klaus's cheek and gives him a teasing kiss on the lips. Klaus uses her super speed and turns her around, him on the top. Caroline chuckles and continues kissing Klaus and they start making up for lost time.

THE DINING ROOM

Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn were sitting on the dining table eating and waiting for Klaus and Caroline. A few minutes later, both of them come down, with a huge smile on their face and their hands entwined. Kol looks at them and says, "Thank God, it must smell like a monkey in there." Caroline gives Kol a headache and says, "Ah, my powers are working. " Kol stands up from the ground, rubbing his head and says, "You were my best friend. That was mean," And everyone laughs. Klaus and Caroline sit down on the table and take a gulp of their glasses. Caroline looks up and says, "The doppelganger and her saviors believe that I am here to kill Niklaus, I assume they don't know that we are married?" Elijah looks up and nods and says, "We tried to exclude you when I told them my family history. We knew you were vulnerable during when the dagger is in your heart so we didn't want to risk anything happening to you and Niklaus destroying the world sister." defending himself. Caroline smiles and says, "It's okay Elijah, I am not blaming you. As to the other matter I have a idea. I want to make them believe that I am here to kill my husband and then betray them, I do have fun seeing people getting surprised." Klaus looks at Caroline and says, "Sweetheart you know that you can't kill Elena right? I need her blood." Caroline turns around and frowns and says, "Fine I will not kill the idiotic woman who is not even that pretty. Though you will have to make it up to me later for listening to you." with a small wink and getting up from the table and walking back to their room to change. 

THE SALVOTORE BOARDING HOUSE

Everyone was trying to figure out who they had just woken up when the front door opens and Caroline comes walking in her long heals and style. "Oh you should just come to me if you want to talk about me." She says. Bonnie says, "How could you hear us, I put up a spell." Caroline chuckles and says, "Yeah thank you for the extra power. These are the advantages of being a witch vampire hybrid. For a bennet your magic is pretty weak." Stefan says, "Just cut to the crap, we woke you up for a reason and if you can't help us then we can get you back to sleep." Caroline laughs and pours herself a glass of bourbon while sending a small wink to Damon, "Yeah you can't do that. Anyway I am here to kill Niklaus, he has me pissed from the last thousand years and I have no more desire to keep him alive. I assume you want the same thing?" Stefan's eyes brighten a bit but then he says, "And how do we know that you won't betray us?"

Caroline looks in his eyes and says, "Ummm trust issues. You were betrayed by Katerina huh?" Everyone looks shocked and says," How the heck do you know about Katherine. You said you were daggered from the thousand years?" Caroline flicks her hands and a globe of cloud is formed, "I am the anchor to the other side, I can see everything happening on both sides, despite the fact that I was asleep." Bonnie steps up and says, "A witch told me that you want to kill Klaus, how can you help us?" And with that comes a face on Caroline's face while she texts Kol, "I need you to keep a secret."

THE MIKEALSON BALL

After deciding to kill Klaus on the ball they made a plan unaware of Caroline's relation to the Mikealson family. Caroline and Klaus are currently getting ready in their room. Klaus comes from behind and rubs on her shoulder while leaving kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Caroline giggles and says, "Stop it Nik, I cannot be distracted tonight." Klaus continues kissing while slipping a arrow necklace around her neck and Caroline gasps, "Where did you find this? I thought I had lost it." Klaus smiles and says, "I found it the day after you went to sleep my love. This is the the only thing that grounded me these thousand years." Caroline turns around and kisses him sweetly on the lips and says, "Our torture has finally ended Niklaus. It all ends tonight." And Klaus nods and again kisses her with power.

Klaus walks out of the room so that nobody sees them together. Caroline walks down a few minutes later when Elijah started with the speeches. Elijah says, "Our family has been reunited after what seems like a millennium, it calls for a celebration. We have chosen a centaury's old waltz, please join us on the stage." Caroline smiles and starts walking down the stage.

Caroline comes near Stefan, mutters something in his ear and starts walking towards Elijah. Soon Klaus begins walking towards Caroline to ask for a dance but Damon comes over first and Caroline can't refuse because she has to make it look believable. Klaus can be seen fuming with anger as Damon flirts with his wife, keeping his hands on her waist, dancing with her. She was his, they would spend a hundred centauries apart and she would still be his.

Elijah comes over and says, "Calm down brother, we need to maintain our cover." After the dance ends, Caroline starts walking up the stairs after exchanging a look from Klaus. A few minutes later Elena comes in the guest room and sees Caroline burning something in her hand.

She says, "What is that? Caroline turns around and says, "Don't worry I am not gonna kill you. That is a sage, will prevent vampire's eavesdropping. I need your blood for this spell." Elena says, "Why?" Caroline sighs and says, "The original witch blood is what made the vampires. Doppelganger blood is what made Niklaus a hybrid, when I perform this spell he will be nothing more than a normal human. You can kill him after that." Elena smiles with content and pushes her hand forward. Caroline takes a knife and cuts through her palm. She soon pulls out a sheet of parchment with Klaus's name written in Viking script and pulls out a vial of blood. She pours it along with the doppelganger blood and starts chanting. Soon the chandelier starts shaking and Kol downstairs can feel it happening.

He goes to Nik and says, "Nik we need to get these people out of here and stop Caroline." Klaus looks at him confused and says, "Why Kol, what is going on?" Kol says, "We don't have much time. Caroline is performing a spell which will make sure that you don't require doppelganger blood anymore to make hybrids. She warned me that this can get out of hand and made me promise not to tell you but I did some research and a spell of this power can kill her, despite being the most powerful witch of the world." Klaus face falls into a panic and while Finn is emptying the mansion he runs to find his wife. He opens their bedroom door and sees Caroline chanting with blood coming out of her nose and Elena looking at her surroundings scared.

Soon all of the Mikaelsons reach the door and Klaus runs to Caroline who starts collapsing. He can feel the spell working in his body but he is more concerned towards his wife. He takes her in his arms and says, "Caroline sweetheart, wake up. Wake up love. Why the bloody hell do you want to leave me so badly!" He shouts. Rebekah grabs hold of a confused Elena and says, "We haven't introduced you proper huh? That is Caroline Mikealson, my brother's wife and the love of his life. It was pretty stupid to tell her about your plans to kill Nik without knowing her relation to him." Elena looks shocked along with Stefan and Damon.

Klaus bits his wrist and puts it in Caroline's mouth saying, "Drink sweetheart. Please just wake up. I beg you. I will not be able to live without you." There is no movement from Caroline's side and tears start falling through all of the Mikaelsons, she was the light of the whole family. A few seconds later comes a weak voice, "Never thought I would see this day when the great Mikealson's will be crying for me. Almost dying did have an advantage huh?" Klaus looks down and sees Caroline's weak eyes and bloody nose. Klaus lets out a sigh of relief and picks Caroline up and says, "Please don't ever do that to me again. I love you so much, I will tear the world apart if something happened to you." Caroline nods and says, "I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to suffer because of this curse anymore. I finally did it. You don't need doppelganger blood anymore to create hybrids." And with that she looks at Elena.

She slowly stands up from Klaus's arms and says looking towards Elena, " You don't deserve this but do you think he does? He spent 1000 years with a part of him locked away. It is not about power, it is about fulfillment. His mother cheated on her husband and he paid the price. He has gone through torture you can't even begin to imagine. You should go back to your life, there is no need for you anymore. Beks please let her go." And with that Rebekah lets go of a surprised Elena who stumbles to Stefan and Damon. Klaus looks at them and says, " you heard my wife, leave and never come back."

The trio turns around and walks out of the mansion still in shock from Caroline's behavior. Klaus turns to look at Caroline and says, " Thank you my love. I could never repay you." And kisses her. Caroline smiles and says," you could, in many ways possible." with a teasing voice. Klaus's eyes do dark from lust and he picks her up and takes her to their bed while the rest of them leave the couple. Klaus says, " as much as I want to you need rest sweetheart." Caroline frowns but soon falls asleep in Klaus's arms.


	7. HOLD ON I STILL WANT YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMT- HUMAN AU, KLAROLINE ARE MARRIED, CAROLINE HAD A KID WHICH KLAUS HAS NOT MET YET BECAUSE HE IS IN THE MILITARY. HE GETS SHOT, COMES BACK HOME. FLUFF.

Caroline picks up Joey from his crib and gives him his bottle. She is a little stressed since she has not heard from Nik in the last one week. They would have at least one video call in a week and never had he missed them. She hears the door bell ring and goes down with a giggling Joey in her arms. She opens the door and sees her brother standing there along with his wife Bonnie. \

She hugs Damon and says, "Hi Damon, what a surprise!" Damon smiles and says, "I missed you care-bear, and I missed Jo- Jo too." Caroline smacks him playfully on the shoulder and hugs Bonnie. Damon takes his nephew from his sisters arms and rocks him. Bonnie follows Caroline to the kitchen and says, "So when is Klaus coming back home?" Caroline turns around and says, "I don't know bon. He didn't pick up my call this week, I am pretty worried. He never does that." Bonnie rubs her shoulder and says, "Its okay Care, he will pick up. He's okay." Caroline smiles and offers Bonnie a glass of orange juice while passing one to Damon who was playing with Joey in his playing area. Caroline and Bonnie look at them and Caroline says, "He is great with Kids, when are you guys having one?" Bonnie smiles and says, "We have thought about it. Maybe in another month or so."

Caroline nods and hears her phone ringing in the background. She picks it up and says, "Hello?" A familiar voice comes, "Hi Caroline this is Enzo." Caroline smiles thinking that Klaus is trying to contact and says, "Hey Enzo, how are you. I was trying to contact Nik but he is not picking up my calls, do you know where he is?" This a small chatter in the background but Enzo says, "Yeah Caroline about that. Klaus went on a highly classified mission to exterminate some terrorist so he couldn't pick up your calls." Caroline says, "So is he back? Can I talk to him now?" Enzo says hesitantly, "Umm Caroline, there was a small accident. He Ummm was saving a 2 year old boy when um he was shot, he was give medical aid but he slipped into a coma. You have our sympathies, We shifted him to Whitmore general today. You can go and see him and-" When suddenly the phone slipped out of Caroline's hands and she started falling to the ground while tears falling down her eyes.

Damon and Bonnie immediately come running to her and while Bonnie handles a crying Caroline, Damon talks to Enzo. Bonnie looks at Damon who had just ended the call and had a shocked look on his face. He says, "Klaus was shot during a mission, he has slipped into a coma. They shifted him to Whitmore this morning." Bonnie looks sad and looks at Caroline who continues crying. Damon nods at his wife, asking her to look after Joey while he picks Caroline up and takes her to the Sofa to calm her down. Caroline hugs Damon and continues crying. Damon rubs her shoulder and calms her down. After an hour of crying Damon gets Caroline a coffee when she says, "I need to be with him Damon, I need to see him."

Damon nods and gives a call to their brother Stefan informing him so that he can tell his girlfriend who is also Klaus's sister. Caroline grabs Joey and sits with Damon to go to the hospital. They ask for Klaus's room no and see Enzo standing outside in his uniform. He hugs Caroline and asks the guards to let her in. Caroline enters the room with Joey and sees Klaus lying on the bed with many tubes and machines around him. Caroline breaks down seeing her husband in such a state. She puts Joey on the sofa and scatters his toys around so he is distracted and looks at Klaus. 

She sits down on the chair, takes his bruised hand, places a kiss on it and says, " Oh my baby. What have you done Nik. Please just come back to me. I can't live without you. Please baby. Please. God I love you I love you so much." And Caroline continues crying. A few minutes later Rebekah comes inside and bursts crying seeing her favorite brother in such a situation. Caroline gets up and hugs Rebekah and says, " it's okay Beks. Let it all out. He will be fine. He will come back to us." And Rebekah cries in her best friends arms.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
Joey and Rebekah were soon sleeping while Caroline is awake, sitting beside Klaus and talking to him. She has been grilling the doctors on when he will wake up, how his situation is. She has not slept a wink in the last 12 hours. She just sent Joey home along with Rebekah and Stefan. Her twin wanted to stay there but she could convince everyone except Damon to go home and rest.

Caroline takes Klaus's hand and says, "Babe wake up. Joey wants to meet you, he looks like a carbon copy of you. But he's got my eyes." She sniffles a laugh and continues, "You remember the day I told you? Your reaction enough was the only thing I needed to go through the 9 months, the labor, everything. It was all worth it. He is so beautiful. I am so happy to have you two in my life. God I was so mad that you were not coming home, but now you are here and I can't hear your sexy voice. Just come back to me baby. I want to hear you call me hello love, anything, just anything, Just say something." And Caroline breaks down in Klaus's hands. She feels his hand move but lets it go as a hallucination. Soon a waspy voice comes, "Hello love." 

Caroline looks up and smiles seeing Klaus's face in a small smile. She cries a bit more and says, "God you're awake, thank god you are awake. I'll just call the doctors, they'll check up on you and" Her rambling is cut short when Klaus pulls Caroline by whatever strength he has and pull her into a kiss. Caroline relaxes and cups his face kissing him back. She breaks the kiss shortly and says, "Later Nik, right now you need to get checked up. Later you can kiss me all you want." with a wink she walks out to meet the doctors. 

A few seconds later, 2 doctors and Damon and Caroline come through the door. The doctors start on their checkup while Klaus says to Damon, "How are you Salvatore? Bonnie still with you?" Damon laughs and says, "Oh I am good Mikealson. Gave us quite the scare there huh? And of coarse Bon Bon is still with me. There will be nothing better than me." with a smirk. Caroline on the other hand is looking at the Doctors worriedly and talking with them about Klaus's health. She says, "And what do the scans say about the cerebral part. Last scan were in a not so pretty situation. And are there any side effects of steroids till now? Because I don't want him having any other problems because of steroids. Also I hope that there is not an infection grown at the bullet wound because I don't want him going for a second surgery." The doctors look at Caroline in shock and say, "Don't worry Mrs. Mikaelson he is fine. There will be no side effects of steroid or and infection. Though if you don't mind me asking how do you have so much knowledge about this particular field?" Before Caroline can reply Klaus and Damon's chuckles can be heard and they turn around to face them. Klaus says, "Doc, you have been given the wrong family to deal with. My wife is a doctor. A quite famous one, Doctor Forbes rings a bell?" The doctors look shocked and says, "I am sorry Dr. Forbes. We are new in this department and we were told that you have been on a leave. We didn't quite know how you looked like, we had just heard about you." Caroline smiles and says, " Its quite okay Sam, my husband has a habit to boast. As to what have to be done with his condition. I am not quite in touch with the reports." Klaus takes Caroline's hands and pulls her towards him and says, "They just said that I am good sweetheart. Calm down. As for now, I hope that I can spend some time off duty with you and Joey and my insufferable siblings." Caroline smiles and goes over to Klaus's side and was about to sit down on the chair when Klaus pulled her by the waist and her legs swings on his own.

Caroline gasps and says, "No Nik, you are still injured." Klaus keeps his hands still around her waist and says, "Nope sweetheart. Only my head hurts, everything else is fine. I miss you in my arms." And the doctors go out of the room. Damon leaves them and goes home, promising to bring Joey over the next day. Caroline being the head of the department gets to stay with Klaus that night. Caroline snuggles into his arms and says, "Don't you ever do that to me. I thought I lost you. The thought of you not being okay, sent me into a panic attack." Klaus nods and kisses her on the forehead and says, "I know and I am sorry my love. But I saw that 2 year old and all I could think of was what would have happened if it were Joey in his place. I couldn't bear that thought." Caroline looks up with tears in her eyes and says while kissing him deeply, "If you hadn't, you would have not been the man I love. Passionate, loving, arrogant sassy Niklaus." Klaus chuckles and kisses her deeply. Soon both of them fall asleep in each others arms. 

THE NEXT MORNING

Klaus has already woken up and is looking at his beautiful wife. He wants to wake her up but controls his urges as she looks peaceful. Soon the door opens and Enzo comes in with a small smile on his face. He goes over to Klaus and says in a whisper, "I have some good news buddy. After the mission, the authorities decieded to give you the job you wanted from such a long time." Klaus's face goes into a huge smile and Enzo continues, "You are a recruiter now mate!" Klaus smiles and immediately fantasies about being home with Caroline and Joey start in his mind. He and Enzo chat for some time while Caroline sleeps in Klaus's arms. 

Soon the door opens and Damon comes in with Joey, Rebekah, Henrik, Elijah and Kol. Caroline wakes up from the sound of her son and immediately takes her son in her hand. Klaus's sibling start pestering him about his health while Caroline rocks Joey around to calm him down. Suddenly comes Elijah's voice, "Everyone calm down, we are in a hospital for gods sake. Now, Niklaus how are you?" Klaus smiles at his elder brother and says, "Better now Elijah. I can see that I am the most important person in this house, so much attention for me?" with his cocky smile and teasing voice. Rebekah pouts and hits him on the shoulder and hugs him. In between the hug Klaus's yelp is heard, "Ow!" Then he says, "Henry please don't sit on my leg brother, I still am injured." Henrik gets scared and climb off his brother's lap and says, "Sorry Nik..I didn't mean to. Sorry Nik." Klaus smiles and says, "Its okay brother." Soon the sibling part and Klaus sees Caroline coming to him with a bundle in her hands. Caroline comes forward and passes the giggling child in his arms. She looks at Joey, while siting down next to Klaus and says, "Joey that's your dada." Joey looks at Klaus, remains quite but then reaches to touch Klaus's cheek with his small hand. Klaus gets emotional at the actions and gives a small smile. Joey touches his father's dimples and starts laughing. The whole family are amused by the actions of the young Mikealson. Klaus takes Joey and hugs him while he was smiling and laughing, again and again touching his father's dimples. Klaus pulls his wife close to her and kisses her on the head and says, "Thank you sweetheart. He's perfect. I love you." Caroline kisses him on the lips, maintaining the dignity and says, "He is ours, babe. I love you too."


	8. I AM SORRY BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMT- HUMAN. KLAROLINE HAVE BEEN DATING FROM 2 YEARS. CAROLINE IS AN ONCOLOGIST. KLAUS GETS DIAGNOSED BY LYMPHOMA, A LYMPH NODE CANCER. HE HAS BEEN HIDING ALL THE PAINS AND OTHER PROBLEMS FROM CAROLINE. IMAGINE HER SURPRISE WHEN HER BOYFRIEND ENTERS HER OFFICE IN A WHEELCHAIR. A LITTLE ANGSTY AND VERY EMOTIONAL.

The pain near his stomach was increasing day by day. Thank god Care was having long shifts at the hospital, she was at home less, and would not be able to sense his discomfort. After an hour of pain, he finally decides to go to the hospital, but to the emergency hall, he tries to avoid his girlfriends office and hope that Stefan is not taking a shift in the emergency ward. As he enters the ward, his pain increases and he feels himself getting dizzy. A nurse sees his face and says, "Sir are you alright?" He starts to fall down and the nurse starts calling, "Dr. Salvatore? Dr. Salvatore?" Klaus mutters, "No, not him." Stefan comes running and sees his best friend and goes into a shock, "Klaus? What the heck happened." Stefan calls up for a stretcher and picks him up. The last thing Klaus remembers is Stefan shouting orders to his Nurse. 

Klaus opens his eyes and sees an ivy plunged into his hand and Stefan standing near his bed, looking at a few files and occasionally checking his phone. Klaus looks up and says, "Stefan mate I-" but is interrupted by Stefan's angry voice, "Shut it Klaus. I got your files from the AmeriCare hospital. You knew you had lymphoma. Have you lost your mind Nik! The best specialist in this field is your own girlfriend. I am a doctor. You could not tell any one of us? If I had not been on a shift here you would still not have told us right?" Klaus looks down with guilt and says, "Please tell me you haven't told Caroline?" Stefan's expression softens and he says,   
"My sister will kill me for keeping secrets, but she is currently in a surgery. I will take you to her by myself later on and you will have to deal with her sooner or later." Klaus nods and mutters a thank you. 

Suddenly Stefan's phone ring and his expression goes into a frown. He looks at Klaus and says, "It's her." He picks up the phone and Caroline says, "What up bro? Why so many calls? Everything okay?" Stefan says, "Yeah Care. Ummm I had a patient for you. Came almost unconscious into ER with Lymphoma, stage 3. Can I get him to you?" Caroline's voice comes from the other side, "Yeah, get him up Stef. I will see him. Bye."

Stefan calls the nurse for a wheelchair and starts working on getting Klaus's Ivy out. He helps him get up and sits him on the wheel chair. He then starts taking him to Caroline's office. They reach her door and can hear her talking on the phone. Stefan stops and says, "Best of luck Klaus." Klaus nods and Stefan knocks on the door. A few seconds later, "Come in." comes from inside. Stefan and Klaus enter the room and Caroline first looks at Stefan and then at Klaus. Her face goes into a angry and scared expression as she says on the phone, "Yeah, I have an emergency. I will call you back." She disconnects the phone and gets up and shouts, "Stefan please tell me this is not what it looks like?" Stefan looks down and says, "Umm Care, I just got to know now only. I was in the ER when he got there. He was getting treatment in AmeriCare and-" but suddenly shuts up seeing Caroline's index finger telling him to stop talking. Caroline runs a hand through her hair and says, "Thank you Stefan, give me his file and please look after your patients. I am taking over this patient. Call AmeriCare too. Send all his files and reports from over there." Stefan nods, knowing better that to argue with his very angry sister. He keeps his hand on Klaus's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and walks out of the office. 

Caroline gives Klaus a hard look and picks up his file from his lap and starts skimming through it. She can slowly see her tears coming up but controls her emotions. She goes behind him and starts pushing his wheel chair near the table. She asks him, "So Mr. Mikealson, do I need to get you on a bed, are you comfortable?" She says professionally while walking towards her seat. He catches her wrist mid way and says in a pleading voice, "Please Care sweetheart, can we talk about this?" Caroline looks at him furious and says, "Talk about what Nik? The fact that you have cancer and did not tell me? I am a specialist of this disease Nik! We have been together for almost 2 years now, how could you not tell me?" Klaus says, "I have no excuse sweetheart. I just did not want you to consider me weak." 

Caroline finally breaks down with tears coming down and says, "No Nik! that is not an excuse. You say you love me but you are scared that I will consider you weak! Does this not sound wrong, that you have cancer, and your own girlfriend who is a doctor of that very disease does not know? The fucking hospital who is on my nerves the whole time knows!" Klaus heart breaks seeing her cry and he gets up and says to her turned back. He has a stabbing pain but he ignores is and puts his hand around her waist and his face on her shoulder. She shrugs and he says, "I am sorry baby. I tried to tell you but I couldn't. I have not told anyone. I just can't do it alone and-" when he suddenly lets out a piecing scream and Caroline turns around and catches him just before he falls. 

She carries him to the bed nearby and lies him down. She takes her stethoscope and starts a basic examination. She grabs an injection of pain killer from the medical cart and gives him a dose. Klaus calms down a bit and sees Caroline standing on top of him with tears flowing down like rivers and cups her face in her arms. She says, "What is the use of me being a doctor if I can't take care of you Nik? If something happens to you, I won't be able to handle it." Klaus gives a small smile and says, "And that is why I am switching my doctors. I have heard that Dr. Forbes is very experienced." Caroline tearfully chuckles and says, "Come on, let's get you home. I am taking the rest of the day off." Klaus nods and sits up. He pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. He puts his hands on her butt and her hands go around his neck, holding onto his necklaces. She breaks the kiss and says, "Enough, I need to start my reports on you, we need to go home, rest, have a smoothie for energy and you need to start having lot of beetroot. Your hemoglobin is very low, I don't want you getting on blood bags, everything is going to be done naturally. I have to make your chemo chart and-" when suddenly Klaus kisses her again, stopping her rambling. She decides to let him distract her for the time being. She holds onto his neck as keeps kissing her and muttering I love yous in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS WAS AN INTENSE CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE MORE PARTS SO BE READY. COMMENT ANY MORE PROMTS YOU WANT TO SEE. LEAVE KUDOS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE......


End file.
